


Кем я не хочу стать, когда вырасту (только не говорите мне, что уже поздно)

by InuTaisho



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Друзья повернулись кто чем, репутация в который раз испорчена, все идет от плохого к худшему, но Тони Старк не отчаивается и не бежит от своих проблем. Он просто берет тайм аут, до очередной светлой идеи, которая обязательно его посетит. Вот-вот.<br/>А пока его не посещает Локи, успевший побыть очень хорошим, полюбоваться на себя очень плохого и теперь усиленно делающий вид, что все идет по плану.<br/>Куда-нибудь точно идет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Друзья повернулись кто чем, репутация в который раз испорчена, все идет от плохого к худшему, но Тони Старк не отчаивается и не бежит от своих проблем. Он просто берет тайм аут, до очередной светлой идеи, которая обязательно его посетит. Вот-вот.  
> А пока его не посещает Локи, успевший побыть очень хорошим, полюбоваться на себя очень плохого и теперь усиленно делающий вид, что все идет по плану.  
> Куда-нибудь точно идет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хочется сразу заметить, что фик написан по текущим комиксам Марвел.  
> Вы не найдете тут оригинальных персонажей - все действующие лица в той или иной степени появлялись в комиксах про Железного Человека, Тора, Локи, Мстителей и некоторых других.  
> Впрочем, все они - скорее пасхалки и знать подробности для того, чтобы понимать что происходит совсем ни к чему.

** **

**Глава первая, в которой заканчивается одна история и начинается другая.**  
  
Все освещение мостика синхронно мигнуло, оповещая о перезагрузке системы. Необходимости в этом светопредставлении не было совершенно никакой, но как же жизнь и без определенной драмы. По крайней мере жизнь Энтони "Тони" Старка, так же известного, как Железный Человек. Так же известного как недавний труп.  
Тони "слухи о моей смерти слишком многим по душе" Старк.  
\- А звать тебя я буду А.Л.Е.Ш.А., - сообщил Тони "новорожденному" искусственному интеллекту. - Остроумную расшифровку придумаем потом. Первичный отчет?  
\- Интеграция с кораблем завершена успешно, сэр. Оружейная работает в режиме энергосбережения, ориентировочное время выхода из стазиса в случае экстренной ситуации сорок пять целых и две десятых секунды, разделение на зоны приоритетного функционирования завершено. Рекомендую уточнить курс, после завершения текущего сеанса связи.  
Тони закинул ноги на приборную панель как раз в тот момент, когда перед его глазами появилась голографическая проекция одной очень миловидной и очень сердитой женской головы.  
\- И снова здравствуй, Пеппер!  
\- Тони! Что вообще происходит? Мне уже пришло пять электронных писем с соболезнованиями в связи с твоей кончиной. И одна корзина с поздравительной открыткой!  
\- Быстро они. А корзинка от кого? - Старк привычно улыбнулся, как делал тысячу раз на дню на камеру, темных очков или бокала в руке не хватало до рези в кончиках пальцев. - То есть у меня есть пара предположений, но их хватит на как минимум небольшой ланч на четверых. Удивительно, что наши общие друзья решили уделить три секунды своего бесценного времени, которое они поровну тратят на гениальные планы и высокопарные заявления. Ты уже всем ответила всем, что это не твое больше дело?  
Он почти сам поморщился от этой какой-то слишком бестактной подколки, но Верджиния Поттс не была бы Пеппер, если бы лезла за словом в карман:  
\- Может быть ты снова отделил Старк Индастриз от Резилиент, но по мнению всего мира я все еще в ответе за твои выходки, Человек-айфон.  
\- Эй-эй! Не бить ниже пояса, страшная ты женщина!  
На секунду на лице голограммы расцвела неподдельная боль, которая тут же сменилась гневом.  
\- Я. Думала. Ты. Погиб!  
Повинуясь то ли командам со стороны Пеппер, то ли общей атмосфере театральности, голографическая проекция увеличилась в размерах и угрожающе нависла. Угрожающе для проекции, конечно.  
\- И каждый раз, как первый. Будем считать, что я уполз в сторону, противоположную от благих намерений моих друзей. Уровень сарказма - опция на твое усмотрение. Ничего личного, конечно.  
\- Конечно, - эхом отозвалась Пеппер, знакомо закусив губу.  
Они много могли бы сказать друг другу, как это часто бывает у людей давно и тесно знакомых. Целый ворох взаимных осуждений и обвинений, собранных за последние несколько месяцев. И Роуди на вторую линию. Они вдоволь накричались бы, или наоборот, дружно погрузились в полное взаимной вины уныние. Смешать, но не взбалтывать.  
Пеппер, кажется, думала о чем-то похожем.  
\- И что же теперь прикажешь делать мне? - наконец поинтересовалась она, привычно переключаясь на деловой тон, словно надевая свои личные доспехи.  
\- Мое последнее завещание вполне себе подойдет. Тридцать процентов от всего для Арно, столько же тебе, остальное на благотворительность. Ты помнишь на что, кроме Фонда Марии Старк, я обычно... Конечно, помнишь. Если на похороны кто-нибудь явится - запиши пару пламенных речей, чтобы потом вдоволь насмеятся. И день выбери дождливый. Пусть стоят и мокнут. Все в итоге должно получится забавно.  
\- После твоих выходок в Сан-Франциско, не только у меня волосы на голове дыбом встают от сочетания Тони Старка и "забавно", - изображение Пеппер снова строго нахмурилось.  
\- Мои выходки в Сан-Франциско были совершенно законны, относительно безобидны и с меня хватило занудных поучений Сорвиголовы, который рассказывал мне о наркотической зависимости. Нет ничего утомительнее оскорбленной праведности в красном трико. Особенно когда эта благородная праведность рассказывает алкоголику о химической зависимости. За парой исключений, может быть. Но ты можешь вооружить Пи Ар отдел моей смертью, как белым флагом или свалить все это на Арно. Экстремис - его любимая детка, а тебе может быть надоело возится со Старками. Или, может быть, нам всем повезет и вселенной придет конец к следующему вторнику. Не важно. У меня кризис среднего возраста и я убегаю на поиски себя. Нужно развеяться, сменить обстановку и сублимировать чем-нибудь покупку гоночной машины. А то у меня их уже слишком много, ставить некуда.  
\- На тебя это не похоже, Тони, вот так убегать. Обычно ты только отшучиваться мастак и упираться в свое мнение на зависть любому барану. Но в последнее время все не на своих местах, - Пеппер вздохнула. Словно собиралась нырнуть куда-то с головой. - И ты не так давно уже летал искать себя. Чем все это кончилось?  
\- Совершенно сногсшибательно вкусной пиццей с пепперони! - Тони передернул плечами и засмеялся. Почти естественно, можно было собой гордится. - Ну да, обзавелся братом и моим именем, кажется, темные эльфы теперь пугают детишек. Могло бы быть хуже, а ведь тогда я летал просто за капелькой вдохновения.  
\- А теперь ты пиццей с пепперони не отделаешься, Тони.  
\- Ну, всегда остается шанс, что конец света наступит в ближайший понедельник! - он махнул рукой и несколько серьезнее добавил - смена обстановки может пойти мне на пользу. От альтернатив немного подташнивает.  
\- Ничего не изменится от того, что ты убегаешь. И ты не стал бы со мной разговаривать, если бы всерьез не верил, что тебя не оставят в покое, если ты захочешь в одиночестве подумать, о...  
\- Своих ошибках? Не сомневаюсь, мне еще и целый список их выдадут, стоит только заикнутся. Все тот же цирк, все те же клоуны на арене, Пеппер, хотя никто не попытался остановить меня, и обвиняют меня только потому, что план не удался. Победителей не судят, все пинки проигравшим. Тратить время на то, чтобы выяснять что прав? С большим успехом можно Думу рассказывать, что у него неверный взгляд на внешнюю и внутреннюю политику Латверии. Не работает. Пробуем другие варианты, по возможности без повторения игр с химическими зависимостями.  
\- Отговаривать тебя бесполезно, баран ты упрямый? - поинтересовалась Пеппер, скрестив руки на груди. - Только ждать твоего возвращения, как будто мне заняться больше нечем?  
\- У тебя будет тридцать процентов от Старк Индастриз, вся Резилиент. А еще чертежи для Рескью марк 3, которую, если тебе очень захочется, Арно сможет собрать ее за пару дней. Пожалуйста, найди чем заняться, и будь в этом великолепна.  
\- Вернешься - проверишь? - не без ехидства уточнила Пеппер, Тони только подмигнул в ответ и махнул рукой, обрывая связь.  
На какое-то время все погрузилось в тишину.  
\- Вы забыли попрощаться, сэр, - с легким осуждением заметил А.Л.Е.Ш.А.  
\- Не мой стиль, - отмахнулся Тони. Он все так же сидел, развалившись в кресле, пока по экрану бежали строчки кода - отчет о том, что все следы их разговора с Пеппер уничтожены.  
\- Запрашиваю инструкции для прокладывания дальнейшего курса.  
\- Не важно. Набросай что-нибудь подальше от известных населенных миров на ближайшие лет пятьдесят и в дрейф. Я начинаю жизнь с нового листа.  
\- Разумеется. И это вовсе не похоже на ребячество, сэр.  
\- Ребячеством было бы написать на этом новом листе "Стивен Роджерс - дурак", А.Л.Е.Ш.А. А мы, как взрослые люди - или типа того - удаляемся.  
Почти сразу рядом с ним засветилась проекция намеченного искусственным интеллектом маршрута, разрисовавшего карту известных и относительно известных галактик сомнительного вида кривыми. Что ж, пусть иногда излишнее ехидство и словно сами собой проявлялись в его творениях, жаловаться на их компетентность не приходилось. И с катушек они слетали гораздо реже, чем у того же Пима. Разве не повод для лишней гордости.  
Мысленно похлопав себя по спине, Тони вызвал на мониторы код к последней версии Экстремиса. Проект "Почувствуй себя Богом". Как раз до следующего понедельника.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава вторая, в которой появляется еще один не герой.**  
  
Тони Старк ненавидел морально-этические дилеммы. Даже не смотря на несколько проектов, которые отвлекли его на какой-то время, эти маленькие сволочи вечно портили ему все удовольствие, хотя, казалось бы сейчас рядом не было ни одного воплощенного благородства, которое сообщило бы ему...  
Он нахмурился. Вопреки мнению большинства его знакомых, он знал что такое мораль не только по определению в словаре и готов бы принять то, что некоторые - некоторые! - его идеи были за гранью человечных. Но все же не на столько, чтобы ставить его на одну ступеньку с Красным Черепом и Думом. По крайней мере он не воплощал их в жизнь. Старк почти удалил последний набросок и тут же все освещение из светло-голубого окрасилось красным и начало тревожно пульсировать. Спасибо, что без звукового сопровождения.  
\- Что за ерунда? - В дурацкие совпадения он давно не верил, но запустить сигнал тревоги в нужный момент было особо некому.  
\- Прямо по курсу неопознанный объект, я не нахожу подходящего решения, сэр. Скорость снижаю до минимальной и ожидаю дальнейших команд.  
\- Мы все еще достаточно далеко от обитаемых миров, это не другой корабль - система маскировки не активирована - с каких пор нужно мое решение, чтобы обогнуть парочку несчастных астероидов, А.Л.Е.Ш.А.?  
\- Неизвестный объект не классифицируется как астероид и является пульсирующим источником энергии. Судя о общему фону в данном квадранте, утихающем. Результаты первичного сканирования вывожу на третий монитор, проекция будет готова по предварительным подсчетам через ноль целых девять десятых минуты.  
\- Неизвестный объект гуманоидной формы?  
\- Точно подмечено, сэр.  
\- Совершенно не ясно, правда, почему эгоистичному, самовлюбленному, сбегающему от общения с живыми людьми мне не обогнуть это по красивой кривой. Никто и не узнает никогда. Идеальная ситуация. Разве есть хотя бы одна причина, по которой этот славный план не будет воплощен в жизнь?  
\- Не могу знать, сэр.  
\- А вот у меня есть пара мыслей на эту тему. К сожалению. Спорим на сотню баксов, что это не Бетта Рей Билл?  
\- Оружейная в полной готовности, сэр. Рекомендую костюм для исследований в открытом космосе, вместо боевого. Мне подготовить для вашей находки отдельные апартаменты?  
\- Ты еще предложи устроить пир и запустить салют.  
\- Как можно забыть про салют, сэр.  
Тони только хмыкнул. Встряска - вот что ему по настоящему не хватало последние пару дней.  
Поэтому - и благодаря низкой гравитации - он почти влетел в оружейную, на ходу активируя модули и облачаясь в подходящий костюм. За пределы своего корабля, в пустоту открытого космоса он нырнул, как охотник за жемчугом в море - не думая особо ни о чем, кроме своей цели.  
***  
\- Да, жаль, что это все же не старина Билл.  
Старк задумчиво смотрел на свой "улов" разложенный на его любимом рабочем столе. Полусобранный бот-пылесос, в который он со скуки встраивал кофеварку и машинку для жарки пончиков печально лежал поодаль и осуждающе "смотрел" оптикой в потолок. Законное его место занимало тело подростка в зеленом плаще, истекающее чем-то мутно-зеленым в окружающее пространство. Беглого осмотра хватило - общее сканирование А.Л.Е.Ш.А. проделал скорее для собственного удовлетворения - чтобы оценить масштабы бедствия. Кто-то или что-то несколько раз продырявило левое плечо, опалив края раны и плотную ткань. Доспехи под плащом на первый взгляд пострадали меньше, других ран на первый взгляд заметно не было. Для человека такая рана в первую очередь грозила бы смертью от потери крови. Но - хорошо это или плохо - для человека истечь кровью в открытом космосе без скафандра не сказать, чтобы самая большая опасность. И, разумеется, никакого человека на рабочем столе не лежало. Судя по всему, истекай невольный гость Старка только кровью - зажило бы все, как на собаке.  
Раны нанесенные с помощью магии, обычно, приходилось сначала немного подлатать, что Железный Человек, благодаря основной своей героической профессии, проделывал уже ни раз и ни два. Никаких проблем.   
Скорее уж проблемой было вытряхнуть гостя из плаща, не слишком при этом потревожив рану. Остальное проще было срезать. Стар уже потянулся за поданным манипулятором скальпелем с лазерным лезвием, когда лежащий на столе очнулся, воззрился на него мутными зелеными глазами и, как-то очень внезапно, сменил пол.  
\- Лишние волосы, знаешь ли, будут только мешать, - сообщил Старк, несколько менее осторожно стаскивая с раненого плеча плащ, - а формы в прошлый раз были более впечатляющими, Локи. К чему это вообще?  
\- Давлю на жалось? В женском теле, знаешь ли, удобнее производить благоприятное впечатление несчастной жертвы, - Локи похлопал ресницами и игриво повел плечом. К несчастью раненым, поэтому показательное кокетство кончилось гримасой. - Или, может, я больше понравилась бы тебе рыжей?  
\- Be still my beating hart! - показательно прижал к груди руку Старк, на секунду отвлекаясь.   
\- Оу. С музыкальным сопровождением вышло бы гораздо внушительнее...  
\- Не в этот раз, - Старк закончил работать автоматическим сшивателем, ловко - на себе столько раз тренировался - залепил с двух сторон швы пластырем на заживляющей основе и помог асгардскому трикстеру сесть. - Лучше бы декольте побольше устроил, или вообще рубашку. Шелковые рубашки - это очень по злодейски и их гораздо проще разрезать в стратегических местах. И, между прочим, полумертвые, истекающие кровью женщины не в моем вкусе - я за здоровый образ жизни и равноправие полов.  
\- А я, между прочим, давно сошел со злодейской стези. И вовсе не умирающий, - Локи отмахнулся от своего спасителя, но в мужское свое тело все же вернулся.  
\- Дорожка праведности скользкой оказалась, что ли и ты на ограду напоролся в двух местах? Могу выкинуть недовольного тебя обратно, приманка для педофила.  
\- Невероятно щедрое предложение, о благородный герой. Обратно - это куда?  
Тут же во круг них загорелась проекция космической карты. По центру, как раз между Локи и Старком светилась стилизованная буква "С", а вокруг...  
\- Я взял на себя смелость отметить кроме нашего местоположения ближайшие обитаемые миры. Асгардия дрейфует примерно в двух часах полета от текущего...  
\- Только не Асгардия, - хором прервали его. Локи насмешливо прищурился, поглядывая на Старка. Получилось так красноречиво и ехидно, что захотелось влепить ему подзатыльник или показать язык. Может быть даже одновременно. От благородного порыва Тони отвлек голос ИИ:  
\- Ближайшая обитаемая планета находится в двух земных днях перелета. Более подробную информацию вы можете проигнорировать на третьем мониторе.  
Его в самом деле не слушали. Локи сидел на столе скрестив ноги и задиристо щурился на стоящего на против него Старка, словно пытаясь понять почему это его спаситель так же не хочет посетить обитель Одина и Фригги.  
\- Из дома, значит, погнали ссаными тряпками? - уточнил Тони, - Опять?  
\- Кто бы говорил! - огрызнулся трикстер, уверенно изобразив обиду. Можно было бы решить, что чужие слова совсем не задели его, если бы не предательски подрагивающие губы.  
\- Да кто-нибудь обязательно найдется, кто и не такого наговорит, - Старк махнул рукой, - но пока мы тут одни, перейдем от слов к делу. Выходим тут, или платим за проезд?  
\- Тысяча фунтов одна миля? Я бы прокатился в этой комфортабельной карете и раз уж мы заговорили о классике - может быть пойдем по стандартной схеме? Обычно я расплачиваюсь удивительными историями.  
\- В которых нет ни слова правды?  
\- Да какая разница есть там правда или нет, если ты мне все равно не поверишь, - Локи привычно пожал плечами и натянул рваный плащ обратно, - добавлю интриги, если смажем все это дело чаркой медовухи. Или, всегда можно расплатится натурой. Тоже не слишком оригинальная схема.   
\- Правило Старков номер раз - никакой реверсивной проституции, приманка для педофила. Я даже не уверен, что тебе можно алкоголь. Могу предложить разве что пошлятину вроде латте или каппучино.  
\- Межу прочим, в некоторых мирах я уже полноценная старая дева! У тебя что, и тыквенный латте с пряностями есть?  
\- У меня есть машина для создания чего угодно. Энергии оно жрет, как не в себя и такую дрянь, как тыквенное латте я еще не пробовал в ней делать, но где наша не пропадала.  
\- Что, прямо как репликатор в Стар Треке? - Локи ловко спрыгнул со стола, впервые позволяя себе с интересом оглянутся. Сочетание чистых линий и творческого бардака - именно так он и представлял себе рабочее пространство человека, способного собрать смертельное оружие из подручных материалов. Сунуть любопытный нос в такую мастерскую было сродни попытке пробраться в самое сердце кузниц гномов. Жаль на первый взгляд стащить было особо не чего.  
\- Итак? - напомнил ему Старк, вводя инструкции в достаточно громоздкий аппарат, совершенно не похожий внешне на маленький и аккуратненький "репликатор, как в Стар Треке", в углу комнаты.  
\- Итак, - Локи поискал глазами стул и, не найдя его, начал расхаживать туда-сюда, сцепив руки за спиной, - все началось с того, что я поднял на Луне Мьёльнир и, наделенный силой Тора, надавал моему обезумевшему братцу оплеух любви...  



	3. Chapter 3

**Глава третья, в которой, как всем и хотелось, обстановка меняется.**  
  
\- Вот так и закончилась эта душераздирающая история о любви и предательстве, - подвел итог Локи, допивая третье латте. На этот раз ванильно-фисташковое. С кукурузой.  
\- Для истории о любви и предательстве маловато любви и предательства, - заметил Старк. Он потягивал через тонкую соломинку что-то похожее на концентрированный взрыв на фабрике неоновых красок в высоком бокале. - То есть согласись - в твоем случае ждать чего-то другого от "злобной старой версии себя из будущего", все равно что мне ждать, что сейчас к нам вбежит помолодевший Стивен Роджерс с конфетами и коньяком, сообщить что был не прав и он уходит работать собачкой в женский монастырь, а перед этим хочет отпраздновать свое просветление межпланетной оргией.  
\- Из альтернативного будущего, - поправил его Локи. - И от мамочки-Фригги. И от всех, кто еще в очереди на дать мне ногами по лицу... Добрые все такие. Кругом.  
\- Кудос, - в ответ Старк только салютовал ему полупустым бокалом. Кажется, история Локи затянулась на несколько часов, но, ради разнообразия, от беседы не клонило в сон, как это бывало с менее талантливыми и влюбленным в свой голос расказчиками. Особенно когда трикстер увлекался жестикуляцией и почти падал со на скорую руку собранного из подручных материалов гибрида кресла и трона. Это было почти... мило.  
\- А, чтоб их Норны залюбили, - отмахнулся Локи, поведя заживающим плечом. - Восстановлюсь немного и обратно на землю. Если повезет - лови фотки Тора, получающего по лицу Мьёльниром от прекрасной незнакомки, в моем ямблере. Мы сломаем интернет! И все завалит шутками про члены. Инфа 100%.  
\- Если только до этого тебя не сожрет какая-нибудь тварь из подкладки реальности, с которой твоя вторая половина заключила сделку, полную предательства и разврата.  
\- Должно быть "любви и предательства", - поправил его трикстер. - И вообще, чтобы Локи заключал сделки с тварями из подкладки реальности? Да никогда!  
Он едва заметно сбился.  
\- Больше никогда!  
\- Вот в этот момент я тебе особенно верю, - кивнул Старк.  
Корабль тряхнуло.  
\- Верю несколько меньше...  
Старк вскочил на ноги как раз тогда, когда под мерцания красных светодиодов отказала гравитация. После чего не стукнутся головой об потолок он смог только потому, что даже базовая версия костюма предполагала автоматическую балансировку и стабилизаторы включились без дополнительных команд. Локи, никуда вставать не собиравшийся, слетел со своего трона во время второго толчка. Мешая проклятья в адрес всех подряд, он ухватился за монитор и развернулся в сторону Железного Человека.  
\- Да не было никаких тварей! Честно! Я бы заметил!  
\- С сожалением вынужден сообщить, что основные двигатели повреждены. Множественная разгерметизация по левому борту.  
\- Активировать протокол Улитка!  
В ответ из динамиков раздались только помехи, за которыми последовал один долгий гудок. После чего свет погас окончательно. Теперь в темноте только мерцали приглушенно-голубым линии и несколько ключевых узлов костюма. Внутренние сканеры, впрочем, не показывали ничего необычного, если не считать сам факт полного отключения энергии, даже в тех частях корабля, где были установлены автономные и резервные источники питания. Никакого движения, кроме короткого перелета от стены за его спину для разнообразие посерьезневшего трикстера. Словно за секунду с практически идеального для одиночного путешествия в открытом космосе корабля повышенной комфортности они попали в игру-ужастик. Не хватало только тварей, которые бы с характерным скрежетом внезапно набросились на них из углов комнаты. Хотя бы потому, что любое движение и любой звук лучше мрачной, почти звенящей пустоты.  
\- Ненавижу повторятся, - тихо, на сколько позволяли спикеры костюма заметил Старк, - но ты точно уверен, что никаких тварей твое альтер-эго за нами не посылало?  
\- Посмотрим, что ты запоешь, когда оно потянет свои слизкие щупальца в твою сторону, Старк, - огрызнулся Локи ему на ухо. - И нечего многозначительно хмыкать. Мы в космосе и на нас напало неизвестно что. При таком раскладе щупальца будут в девяноста девяти случаях из ста.  
\- Может вытащишь нас отсюда, пока я не узнал что за радости в себе таит тот один оставшийся процент? Потому что с нашим везением на двоих...  
На этот раз встряски они не почувствовали, сыграло свою роль отсутствие гравитации, но по потолку и стене поползли трещины. Сначала тонкая паутина ломанных линей, которую почти сразу расчертило крупным разломом. Словно кто-то очень большой пытался расколоть обшивку корабля, как скорлупу грецкого ореха.  
\- Легко, где-то через недельку и если у тебя найдется время синтезировать мне банку вишневого варенья, - с напускной бодростью отозвался трикстер, все крепче вцепляясь в костюм. Странный белесый сплав поддавался, будто был не металлом, а жесткой резиной. - С другой стороны, если это просто огромная космическая магическая хищная рыба...  
Беззвучно, и от этого почему-то еще более угрожающе по стене и полу пробежала вторая трещина. Не хватало, в самом деле, зубов или даже щупалец. Тревожно мигнуло сообщение об уменьшении плотности воздуха за пределами костюма. К счастью, полубогам не привыкать к путешествиям по открытому космосу без скафандров и системы жизнеобеспечения костюма в сочетании с последней версией Экстремиса вполне хватило бы на то, чтобы протянуть достаточно долго. Надо было только очень быстро решить что именно тянуть - рывок до Асгардии, прямиком в объятья Одина, Локи версии два ноль и других личностей, которые будут не меньше рады их видеть, к нейтральному обитаемому миру, который, если что, не так жалко, или просто попытаться поглядеть снаружи на то, что крушит корабль.  
\- Просто держись крепче, принцесса, - было единственным предупреждением, на которое Старк расщедрился, наконец срываясь с места. И Локи удержался только благодаря не слишком сложному заклинанию из небольшого репертуара, на который еще хватало его магических резервов. Железный Человек, стремительно направился не к одной из растущих на глазах трещин, а к заглохшему репульсорному реактору, до этого питавшему почти всю технику в помещении. Одного прицельного импульса на нужной частоте хватило, чтобы ядро детонировало, создав для них отдельный выход. Потому что встраивать в собственные изобретения возможность при необходимости быстро взорвать их не паранойя, а разумная предосторожность, если ты - Тони Старк.  
Им не хватило на то, чтобы выбраться, кажется самой малости. По крайней мере, так было приятнее думать, вылетая из разваливающегося на глазах корабля прямиком в сияющую всеми цветами хорошо знакомой употребляющего тяжелые наркотические вещества психопата радуги воронку. Иначе получалось как-то слишком обреченно, а от этого налета безысходности его тошнило еще до того, как Тони снова начал пить. Крутанувшись вокруг своей оси - для вида, и чтобы перехватить не отводящего от воронки глаза Локи - Тони прибавил скорость.  
Смена обстановки. То, что доктор прописал.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава четвертая, в которой мы больше не в Канзасе**  
  
\- Старк! Старк!  
Тони поморщился, старательно не обращая внимание звуковые помехи. Очнулся он еще от того, что... в него постучали. Характерный такой стук наманикюренных ноготков по внешней стороне шлема. Самое смешное, из каких бы сплавов шлем не был, звук получался похож до безобразия. И звучал обычно после безобразия в исполнении Пеппер. Он задумчиво посмотрел на выведенные на внутренние экраны данные с сенсоров. Состав воздуха был какой-то странный. И голова почему-то болела, как после хорошей попойки, хотя последние три версии экстремиса, старательно блокировали такого рода воздействие алкоголя на его тело.  
В шлем снова постучали.  
\- Если ты свернул себе шею, - сообщил хорошо знакомый голос асгардского трикстера, - то хотя ты сам дурак, мне опять оправдывайся. Так что очнись уже, Железный Дровосек.  
Тут уже удержатся было невозможно. Передняя панель шлема стекла в емкости на шее, открывая лицо какому-то странному воздуху и, как ни удивительно, солнечным лучам.  
\- Да, Дороти, мы больше не в Канзасе, - с театральным надрывом сообщил Старк, совершенно заслуженно получив за это щелчок по носу.  
\- Ты себе даже не представляешь на сколько. Тотошка.  
Не смотря на страдальческую мину и показательно закатившиеся глаза, Локи помог Старку сесть. Очевидно, чтобы тому проще было должным образом оценить несколько психоделический пейзаж. Особенно хорошо смотрелась закручивающаяся в симпатичную восьмерку гора в отдалении.  
\- Вряд ли тебе удалось записать номер этого... урагана? Я бы предпочел в этом не признаваться, но в какой-то момент дисплеи в костюме просто сдались.  
Локи пожал плечами и уселся рядом. Теперь они подпирали друг друга и, хотя ни один, ни второй не думали об этом осознанно, устроились так, что заметили бы приближение с любой стороны. Если, конечно, огромное и невидимое нечто, сжевавшее корабль не последовало за ними.  
\- Да у меня все еще перед глазами репродукции ваших сюрреалистов. В обработке пьяных Цвергов. Я не удивлюсь, если мы покинули Девять... то есть Десять миров.  
\- Десять? - переспросил Тони. - Я пропустил последний апдейт мира, согласно Асгарду?  
\- Долгая история, - отмахнулся Локи. - Хотя может быть рассказ про мир воинствующих женщин-птиц-социопатов, называющих себя ангелами и приютивших нашу с Тором сестричку тебя бы позабавил.  
\- Стервозные, воинствующие и очень интересно одетые? Это не ваша сестренка из цветника-мечты фетишиста сейчас с молотком бегает?  
\- Когда я последний раз делал ставки, она была третьей в списке кандидаток. Много кто считает, что милой Анжеле заняться больше не чем.  
\- Ты это про рыжую с большим, - Старк помахал рукой, делая вид, что не проверяет подвижность костюма, а описывает то ли меч, то ли гонор девушки, которую они со СтарЛордом и его компанией подобрали не так давно в космосе. Не так давно и словно целую жизнь тому назад. - ...талантом.  
Локи кивнул. Он был из тех, кто считал, вполне справедливо, что Один найдет воспитаннице ангелов занятие помимо размахивания Мъёльниром. Или, что еще более вероятно, она сама себе все найдет.   
\- Все одно эти ваши прекрасные валькирии не примчатся спасть эти наши прекрасные задницы.  
\- Хочешь что-то сделать хорошо - делай это сам.  
Они обменялись совершенно одинаковыми усмешками.  
\- Есть предложения по спасению наших задниц? - уточнил Старк. - А то в учебник по самоспасению от похитители почему-то не включили главу, посвященную попаданию в случайно подвернувшиеся межпространственные воронки. Хотя это, конечно, большой недосмотр с их стороны.  
\- Воронка была так себе выходом, особенно без телепортера под рукой. Но я знаю пару заклинаний, которые скорее всего смогут определить наше относительное местоположение. Со временем и если мы соберем нужные ингредиенты.  
\- И тогда попробуем соотнести звездное небо с имеющимися в базе данных костюма космическими картами. А пока что предлагаю поступить, как заправский потерпевший крушение выживалец - найти или построить убежище. На случай, если на нас нападет бедная и беззащитная местная фауна.  
Старк поднялся, с напускной небрежностью и, почему-то, старательно делая вид, что не прислушивается к откликам костюма с тем же вниманием, с каким опытный механик к звукам мотора старой, но любимой машины. Хотелось произвести впечатление. Впервые за, кажется, больше года жизни, не для того, чтобы подчеркнуть собственную значимость. "А для чего?" - поинтересовались у него в голове голосом Пеппер. К счастью, до того, как он придумал убедительный ответ голосом Локи из вне его головы поступило предложение направляться к горам.  
\- Можно, конечно, построить что-нибудь типа домика на дереве, - легко обогнав его заметил Локи, - но есть ли тут деревья, которые нас с тобой вдвоем выдержат. Да и на вид горы ближе.  
Старк кивнул, еще раз оглядываясь. На вид, а так же на показания приборов горы в самом деле были ближе. Где-то условно севернее расстилалось поле, над которым летали какие-то птицы, при увеличении казавшиеся одновременно черными и зелеными. Знакомыми те не выглядели, но это еще ничего не значило. До тех пор, пока они летали не нарушая законов физики.  
Локи, сосредоточенно кутавшийся в рваный плащ, на красоты пейзажа вокруг не заглядывался. От оттенка неба рябило в глазах, что-то в воздухе раздражало нос, вызывая почти не преодолимое желание чихнуть. И его магия, только-только переставшая вытекать наружу, как вода из разбитого кувшина, остро нуждалась в восстановлении, но так далеко от Игрдрассиля надеяться на это было наивно. Бесполезный маленький трикстер, застрявший посреди нигде с самым самовлюбленным Мстителем по версии журнала Форбс. Локи покосился на оживленно вертевшего головой Железного Человека. Может быть, конечно, все было не так, как думали журналисты, поливавшие Тони Старка грязью каждый вторник и воспевавшие его каждую пятницу.  
\- Эй, что притих?  
Старк, наконец, перестал отвлекаться и догнал его где-то на полпути к горной гряде, когда острые темные камни уже надежно закрывали горизонт.  
\- Гадаю - эта ерунда начала со мной случатся потому, что я перешел в глазах Норн в стан героев или это все еще за старые проступки прилетает...  
\- _Преступлениееее которооооеее неее будеееет забыыыытоооо,_ \- привычно завопила голова самой юной и невинной версии Локи, и трикстер невольно поморщился, едва успев отвернутся. Но Старк на него и не смотрел, вместо этого разглядывая, как ни удивительно, голову в воздухе. То, что Локи до этого с абсолютной уверенностью считал неуместным воплощением своей совести хлопало глазищами в сторону Железного Человека.  
\- Это что? - поинтересовался Старк, но пока Локи - серебряный язык обернулся свинцом, да? - думал как лучше объяснить то, о чем и вспоминать-то тошно было, просто разрядил в висящую в небе голову несколько зарядов репульсоров. - Забудь. Эта версия Чеширского Кота какая-то нудная. Идем, пещера должна быть по левую сторону.  
С этими словами он подхватил Локи под руку и почти потащил за собой. Тот зажмурился, даже не пытаясь смотреть куда они идут. В голове было неожиданно пусто и тихо, как в небе перед бурей.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Глава пятая, в которой есть дом вдали от дома**

Вопреки всяческим ожиданиям, пещера, наличие которой показывала большая часть сенсоров костюма, в самом деле существовала, была пустой и заканчивалась тупиком, а не коридором в зловещую темную бесконечность, полную диких животных. Оставшиеся полдня они потратили на то, чтобы превратить случайное скальное образование в полноценное убежище - завалить часть входа крупными камнями, оставшимися от проламывания углубления пещеры в сторону, расчистить пол и устроить место для костра, в основном. Костюм пришелся особенно к делу, хотя изначально для строительства Старк проектировал другую модель с несколько иначе подобранными характеристиками. И все одно репульсоры легко нарезали горную породу до тех пор, пока небольшая "комната" не оказалась невидимой от входа в пещеру. Понурый Локи покорно носил камни, почти ничего не говорил, если не считать зачитанных над рунами на входе и стенах заклинания, и только разжег магический огонь в собственноручно вырытом углублении в самом дальнем углу их убежища.  
\- Судя по твоему лицу, - заметил Старк, впервые за все время не просто подавая реплики в пространство, а обращаясь к невольному партнеру по несчастью, - тут сильно не хватает возможности выпить и излить потом горести в пространство. Но, могу поспорить, ты не хочешь об этом говорить.  
Локи, успевший устроится напротив отсвечивающего зеленым и очень условно согревающего огня, на секунду оторвался от угрюмого его созерцания, чтобы сообщить стоящему над ним Старку:  
\- Я бы с удовольствием сказал, что все хорошо, только я не могу об этом врать. Я вообще больше не могу врать, Норны решили посмеяться надо мной.  
\- Веселые женщины эти ваши Норны. До меня обычно докапываются высокоморальные блондины. По средам и пятницам, зато с кулаками и иногда патриотичным желанием выбить мне мозги.  
Старк потрепал Локи по волосам и, одним небрежным движением снял, наконец, костюм, который перетек в неактивное положение не дальше, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Спать в нем было бы еще неудобнее, чем просто на земле, подпирая собой каменную стену. Оставалось только порадоваться, что он все тянул и тянул с выводом тестовых апгрейды Экстремиса во время своего космического дрейфа, иначе шансов умереть от голода, холода или обезвоживания перебили бы по вероятности любой другой исход. Он ожидал, что Локи отодвинется чуть в сторону и на всю ночь они будут делать вид, будто доверяют друг другу на столько, что способны спать рядом. Вместо этого, все так же не отрываясь от огня, словно в нем горели остатки его здравого смысла, сбиваясь, Локи заговорил:  
\- А Тор почти убил меня. И потом швырнул в грязь перед всем Асгардом, как нашкодившего щенка, потому что я не имею значения и ему не нужен такой брат. Асгарду не нужен хороший Локи. Асгарду нужен привычный враг, для поддержания тонуса. И я только слышал, как он смеялся и смеялся и смеялся, потому что Локи умеет только гореть. Потому что Локи не достоин даже ненависти.  
Он крепче обнял руками собственные колени. В неверном свете огня казалось, что он плачет.  
\- Пусть все знают, Локи-обманщик, Локи-убийца, Локи-предатель. Пусть у каждого будет шанс пнуть униженную тварь, пока она копошится в грязи под ногами благородных героев, убого пытаясь скалить зубы, пока обгорелый труп не... - трикстер на секунду зажмурился и совершенно другим голосом поинтересовался, - Думаешь, это тоже будет выглядеть так, как будто я сам себя убил?  
\- Ты хочешь вернуть моду на самоубийства? Во время Осады это было эффектно, не спорю, но как оно того не стоит, если только нет возможности прихватить с собой весомую угрозу...  
\- Нет. После. - Локи прикусил губу, а потом истерично хохотнул. - Почему бы не рассказать об этом всему миру? Тор, благородный Тор, воскресил своего непутевого брата невинным мальчишкой. Шанс на новую жизнь с чистого листа! И что же случилось? Тень старого Локи поймала невинную душу в ловушку! И невинная душа была убита, чтобы старый Локи вернулся в молодое тело и вновь ступил на путь предательства и обмана!  
Локи сорвался на нервный смех, больше похожий на хрипы недобитого звереныша. Он даже дернулся в сторону совершенно по звериному, как отскакивают, ожидая удара, но Старк только сгреб его в охапку. Немного неуклюже, но все же достаточно крепко.  
Несколько минут они провели в абсолютной тишине.  
\- Что?.. Что за шуточки, - наконец выдавил из себя Локи, ожидавший чего угодно от презрительного смешка до удара, но только не этого.  
\- Не знаю как там в вашей Асгардии принято, но мне тоже бывало паршиво и я помню думал тогда - вот бы меня кто-нибудь просто обнял. Конечно, я не рыжая красотка с пятым размером, а бородатый мужик среднего возраста, но дареному коню и все такое.  
Локи издал какой-то сдавленный звук и уткнулся носом в подставленное плечо. Старк задумчиво погладил его по голове.  
\- И только мудаки пинают тех, кто уже упал. Наверное. Откуда мне знать. Никому не нравится мое видение мира.  
\- Неожиданное оно, - глухо отозвался трикстер. Тони просто сжал его немного крепче.  
\- Скорее не популярно. Не с популярной точки зрения, потому что люди сидят в своей личной зоне черно-белого комфорта и допустить не могут что где-то кто-то может думать иначе и не быть заблуждающимся злодеем. Конечно, с другой стороны ты вряд ли найдешь много других людей, которые стирали бы себя в ноль по собственной инициативе. Но знаешь. Локи - это Локи. И Локи решать что с Локи делать... Какое я право имею тебя осуждать? Особенно когда сам с собой не церемонюсь. А может быть маленький Локи вообще был не настоящим и ты просто отбил себе тело от самозванца. Или ускорил естественный ход событий. Ведь один раз маленький невинный Локи уже вырос... ну, в тебя, а потом еще в более взрослую версию тебя.  
Локи вздохнул, но головы не поднял. А Старк продолжал:  
\- Все это до ужаса похоже на воплощенную в жизнь аллегорию взросления. Мне когда-то рассказывала одна моя подружка еще когда я учился, будь она проклята, эта эйдетическая память, якобы не возможная у взрослых особей человеческого вида, красивая аналогия о том, что взрослея мы как бы убиваем более невинные версии себя. Что-то там про половое созревание и потерю невинности, я слушать перестал после второй бутылки пива. На вид ты еще, кстати, не всю невинность растерял, и разве настоящий Локи позволит какому-то там Тору выбить из себя ее остатки?  
\- Последнюю часть ты зря сказал - звучит, как краткое содержание какого-то порно, - сообщил ему Локи. - Оно даже наверняка такое где-то есть.  
\- Доберемся до интернета, обязательно поищем костюмированное порно с собой в главных ролях, - подытожил Старк.  
\- Надо же к чему-то стремится, - голос Локи больше не дрожал, но отстранятся он явно не собирался, вместо этого пристраиваясь поудобнее. Чтобы наверняка не замерзнуть, разумеется.  
Чтобы наверняка что-нибудь.  
С этой мыслью Тони, немного поерзав, расслабился и закрыл глаза.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава шестая, в которой пробуждение не заканчивается трагедией**  
Тони честно планировал проснутся от ножа под ребром. Прекрасный заряд бодрости. Или благодаря внутренним часам, обычно не позволявшим спать больше шести часов за раз. Может быть от шума, с которым костюм на автопилоте отбивался бы от все же забравшихся в их убежище диких животных. Никак не от того, что кто-то относительно ласково потряхивал его за плечо. Все еще почти сидя у него на коленях.  
\- Если ты хочешь рассказать мне о том, как всю ночь тебе снилось порно с тобой и Тором, я заранее не хочу знать никаких подробностей, - сообщил Старк, показательно зажмурившись.  
\- А если без Тора? - бодро поинтересовался Локи, которому сон явно пошел на пользу.  
\- Тебе снилось порно без Тора? - переспросил Тони, задумчиво открывая один глаз. - Даже без женской версии Тора?  
\- Ну, нет. - Локи поморщился. - Никакого порно. К сожалению. Я хочу знать что ты планируешь делать дальше. Чем мы планируем планируем дальше заняться я примерно представляю, но мне интересна твоя версия.  
Старк потянулся.  
\- У нас два варианта - или мы основываем тут первобытное поселение на всю оставшуюся жизнь... Я прямо вижу, как ты будешь собирать по памяти магические версии примитивных орудий труда, а я - доводить их до инженерного совершенства. Нашим первым совместным шедевром будет ткацкий станок, работающий от пинка.  
\- Звучит занимательно.  
\- Или мы можем собрать волю в кулак, надрать задницу тому козлу, которое на нас напало. И после этого уже основывать первобытное поселение где-нибудь еще.  
\- Второе. Я бы не отказался еще куда-нибудь победоносно въехать на белом коне, но можно отложить это на потом, - Локи по хозяйски положил руки Старку на плечи. Все еще сидя у него на коленях. - Ночью меня посетило несколько интересных мыслей. Основной будем считать вчерашнее видение маленького Локи, и я тысячу раз извиняюсь за небольшой срыв, но, Старк, даже когда я... тратил всю активную магию на то, чтобы проецировать свое чувство вины в самостоятельную ставящую мне палки в колеса сущность...  
\- Серьезно? - не удержался Тони.  
\- Можно подумать, с тобой такого не бывало, - обиженно надулся Локи, без всякой магии на глазах превращаясь из молодого человека в обиженного ребенка.  
\- Я завел для этого несколько готовых предать меня в подходящий момент друзей, но сейчас несколько пересматриваю эту схему.  
\- Серьезно? - передразнил его Локи. Они пристально воззрились друг на друга, а потом почти одновременно хмыкнули, отводя глаза.  
\- Не важно. Даже тогда никто не видел мою невинно убиенную первую версию. Леах видели, а его - нет. И с чего бы ему проявляться тут, учитывая, что всем, кому я не хотел бы об этом рассказать все выложил Тор?  
Локи замер, словно выжидая чего-то, и Старк не мог смолчать.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не ждешь, что я сделаю на этом какие-то основанные на магической теории выводы?  
\- Нет, просто выдерживаю паузу ради драматического эффекта. Смотри. Проекция была атакой в мою сторону и - будем смотреть правде в глаза - вывела меня из строя с неприятной легкостью, но при этом ничего более крупного в это время не напало. Скорее всего это значит, что это место считывает чужие страхи и формирует из них хищников для охоты.  
\- То есть мы попали с тобой в страну кошмаров. Славненько. Только один вопрос - почему это был исключительно твой страх?  
\- Но мистер Старк, у меня на это встречный вопрос - как так получилось, что на тебя не подействовало заклинание, отменяющее колдовство Алой Ведьмы?  
Тони хмыкнул.  
\- Немного защиты от телепатического воздействия и для нашей венериной мухоловки, вероятно размером с целую Венеру, меня как бы нет? А сейчас наc защищают твои заклинания.  
\- Совершенно верно. Вот только на ходу я их рисовать не могу... Точнее, я могу устилать наш путь любыми рунами, только работать они не будут. Максимум искрить, а так красоваться особо не перед кем.  
\- Ну, допустим я могу вырубить тебя почти безболезненно или мы можем просто проигнорировать этого недо-М.О.Д.О.К.а, раз уж к нему арсенал небольшого боевого отряда не прилагается. Ты же не попадешься на один и тот же фокус дважды, верно? У нас в этой схеме в другом месте критическая ошибка выскакивает - куда бежать, за что хвататься...  
\- Ага...  
Локи пристально уставился на Старка, задумчиво щуря глаза. Учитывая то, что трикстер так и не соизволил слезть с чужих коленей, эффект это производило неизгладимый.  
\- Что?  
Локи хмыкнул.  
\- У тебя даже когда ты понял, что Паук вас фотографирует, тем славным днем, когда вы с Баннером голышом по улицам гуляли лицо не такое взволнованное было, - он качнул головой, - но у меня просто маленький вопрос - а сколько еще ты протянешь без еды и воды?  
Настала очередь Тони насмешливо скривится.  
\- Вот Тор никогда ни у кого из Мстителей о таком не спрашивал. Даже когда с нами агенты Щ.И.Т.а бегали или еще какая массовка. А он герой, говорят благородный.  
\- Это потому, что в целом я скорее расчетливый мерзавец, Старк. И прошло уже больше суток, если чутье меня не подводит, а это значит, что мы переключаемся с попыток убраться отсюда на поиски воды и еды с какой скоростью?  
Старк пожал плечами, чуть отодвигая Локи.  
\- Сложно сказать.  
Трикстер очень убедительно изобразил лицом недоверие.  
\- Сложно сказать, - повторил Тони. - У меня было много свободного времени и я экспериментировал с апгрейдами Экстремиса. Комплексными апгрейдами, которые, разумеется, работают, потому что я - Тони Старк. Но не совсем ясно на сколько между собой совместимы. И на крайний случай я всегда могу переподключить основной вывод энергии репульсоров и жить только за счет выработки Экстремиса. В теории.  
\- Звучит воодушевляюще, - кивнул Локи, - быстрее, выше, сильнее по полной программе и мне можно не волноваться о том, чтобы искать кружевной фартучек и набор молодой хозяйки. Благодарение Норнам.  
\- Так что ты можешь слезть с меня, уверенный что я не растекусь по дну нашей пещеры беспомощным смертным желе. Если только реплика про фартучек не была двусмысленным намеком. И когда я говорю двусмысленным, я имею ввиду один единственный смысл.  
Локи лукаво сощурился и встал. Нависая над Старком и уперев руки в бока он заметил:  
\- Пусть это будет пока загадкой, решение которой мы отложим на потом. Знаешь, как в Асгардии ищут ответы на вопросы, когда поискать в гугле не вариант?  
\- Боюсь предположить, - отозвался Тони, подмигивая заразительно засмеявшемуся трикстеру.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава седьмая, в которой схемы для заклинаний можно было скачать бесплатно и без смс**  
  
\- Гугл по-асгардски из говна и веточек, да?  
Локи обиженно надулся.  
\- Из грязи и веточек! А то что-то я не вижу тут тысяч девственниц, предлагающих свою кровь, волосы и другие суб-продукты. И даже если нацедить с тебя жидкости, какой шанс получить полноценную органику?  
\- Не горячись, бог Сарказма, великие вещи создавались из кучки мусора, хорошей идеи и энтузиазма. Гекатомбы из неполноценной органики все равно переоценивают. Я просто уточняю правильно ли все понял, эти магические штучки-дрючки обычно требуют всяких дурацких нюансов. Если верить Стренджу.  
\- Верить ли Величайшему Волшебнику Мидгара?  
\- Вот и я через раз, - кивнул Старк, привычным жестом призывая к себе костюм. Активированный интерфейс услужливо подсветил окружающий мир голубоватым и Тони начал прикидывать где лучше на скорую руку соорудить пару небольших грузовых отсеков. К сожалению, он не успел собираясь в свое небольшое путешествие одолжить у Пима его частиц. С другой стороны, "говна и веточек" Локи заказал совсем не много.  
\- А может пошлешь только костюм? - нарочито небрежно поинтересовался "бог сарказма". - На случай если в прошлый раз тебя не засекло потому, что я был слишком легкой добычей, например.  
\- Не хочу рисковать, - отозвался Тони и, заметив удивленно вскинутые брови Локи, уточнил - костюм на основе симбионта, запускать его в автономном режиме без мониторинга всех рабочих процессов слишком... ну, скажем у меня уже было несколько неудачных попыток объединить костюм с искусственным интеллектом. Долгая история, но поверь мне на слово, только этого нам для полного счастья не хватало.  
Особенно убежденным Локи не выглядел, но с заметным усилием наступил на горло своему любопытству, вместо этого щелкнув пальцами он начал рыться в карманах своего пальто. Почти сразу на свет была извлечена слишком большая для любого внутреннего кармана фляга. Конечно же украшенная змеями и кельтскими узлами.  
\- Знаменитая асгардская медовуха, чтобы мне веселее леталось? - поинтересовался Старк. Магию он решил никак не комментировать еще в те славные времена, когда в основном составе Мстителей развлекалась Алая Ведьма.  
\- Пустая фляга, чтобы было куда воду налить, - поправил его Локи, демонстративно поболтав ей туда-сюда, прежде чем протянуть Старку.  
Тот легко подхватил ремешки, намотанные на горлышко фляги, на ходу прикидывая ее вес и объем воды, которая туда может поместится. Учитывая магию и не учитывая, разумеется.  
\- Поцелуй на удачу? - хмыкнул Тони, чтобы как-то заполнить тишину, пока пристраивал подарочек к гладкому, как любая мечта футуриста, костюму.  
\- Я уже два раза пытался развести тебя на секс, хватит уже, такие отказы - это унизительно, - отозвался Локи. И тут же зажал свой рот ладонью, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Старка.  
Наверное, лучше всего было в такой ситуации уйти, а потом старательно делать вид, что никто ничего не слышал. Но - спроси у любого - Тони Старк очень редко делал то, что было бы "лучше всего" по мнению большинства.  
\- Ты уверен, что это у тебя побочный эффект? Больше похоже на то, что кто-то решил проклясть тебя под шумок... Ты Ванде или Думу давно в последний раз на хвост наступал? На Стивена я не думаю, он тайком не умеет. Проклинать я имею ввиду. Да и заняты мы были.  
Локи закрыл лицо руками и помотал головой. Он чувствовал себя измотанным, словно бегал за козлами Тора по всей Асгардии. Сто лет не останавливаясь.  
\- Или я сам. Никогда не стоит забывать об этой очаровательной привычке моего подсознания.  
\- Занятный выбор. Или кто-то тебя ненавидит на столько, что решил по тихому превратить твою жизнь в ад, или в тебе проснулась жилка мазохиста и ты сам решил превратить свою жизнь в ад.  
\- Даже не знаю, что хуже, - сквозь зубы отозвался трикстер.  
\- Может быть вариант за дверью номер три, - легко предположил Старк. - Ты хочешь начать жизнь с чистого листа, но для этого нужно прощение. А простить, не зная в чем ты виноват, никто тебе не сможет, вот ты и нарываешься с энергией, достойной лучшего применения.  
\- Откровение из личного опыта, Старк?  
\- Я помню, мне бывало хотелось, чтобы меня простили. Но не получается вспомнить почему. Все это без контекста. Сейчас, я не могу даже с уверенностью сказать сам я решал тогда, что виноват или меня убеждали в этом... Так что я - плохой советчик, во мне человечности-то на чайную ложку.  
Он помолчал, словно споря с собой о чем-то.  
\- Но если тебе будет легче - я отвык от намеков. Те, кто обычно первыми проявляют ко мне интересно давно уже прямым текстом обозначают в чем этот самый интерес заключается. Мало кто еще делает вид, что я нормальный человек. Или вообще человек.  
С этими словами Старк сделал несколько шагов к выходу и вылетел из пещеры. Локи облизнул почему-то пересохшие вдруг губы. Какой-то ответ вертелся на языке, может быть даже чувствительные сенсоры костюма передали бы его слова Железному Человеку как бы далеко тот не успел улететь, но все же трикстер промолчал. Он слишком привык к тому, что любая правда, которую стоило произнести вслух, оборачивалась для него проблемами, ненавистью и непониманием. Если только, конечно, она не была частью большой лжи. И вот теперь, видимо с непривычки, он не мог понять что за правда говорила голосом Старка, жалость это была или что-то другое.  
Локи рассеяно сел на пол пещеры, сложив руки на коленях, словно снова был прилежным маленьким принцем, готовым слушать учителя, и уставился на огонь. К сожалению или счастью, в языках пламени не нашлось ответов на его вопросы, как долго бы он его не изучал и, спустя какое-то время, он со вздохом достал из кармана наполовину исписанный, потертый блокнот и ручку, которую походя стащил где-то, кажется, в другой еще жизни. Подходящие заклинания сами себя не придумают.  
***  
\- Симпатично, - оценил переливающиеся зеленым линии на земле Старк. - Я бы даже сказал, что для детского утренника самое то, но боюсь ты меня не так поймешь. Или, что может быть хуже, так меня поймешь. Но я привык, что заклинания работают... быстрее.  
\- Мы слишком далеко от Асгардии и Иггдрасиля. И это не атакующее заклинание, которое имело бы смысл ускорять за счет потери точности, - Локи запустил пальцы в волосы и несильно дернул. Пока Старк добывал "грязь и веточки", он перебрал в памяти все заклинания предвидения и поиска, которые помнил, а потом соединял самые удачные в единое целое. Последнее, о чем он думал было время. Конечно же у смертного изобретателя был свой взгляд на подобные вещи. И конечно...  
\- Ну, тогда у нас есть время на то, чтобы отравится этим летающим крокодилом, - бодро перебил поток его мысли Тони, кивая в сторону своей неожиданной добычи. - Раз уж его внутренности тебе не пригодились. Хочешь посмеяться над моими попытками его разделать или покажешь класс, как настоящий космический викинг?  
Локи смог сдержать смешка.  
\- Даже не знаю, все такое вкусное, - тем не менее, трикстер закатал рукава, примеряясь к чешуйчато-пернатой туше. - Но надеюсь оно не окажется ядовитой дрянью на вкус. Иначе я оставляю за собой право глумится над твоей позеленевшей физиономией.  
\- Только если мой метаболизм окажется слабее твоего, принцесса, - в тон ему отозвался Старк. Пока Локи, вооружившись небольшим ножом, приступил к работе, Железный Человек занялся сооружением того, на чем можно было бы пожарить мясо. Время у них пока что было.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава восьмая, в которой все идет как надо к удивлению присутствующих**

Остаток дня они провели за составлением планов, начав задолго до того, как заклинания Локи выдали какой-то относительно конкретный ответ. У них уже были данные, которые собрали датчики костюма и личные впечатления Старка от несколько неэвклидовой геометрии мира, в который они попали. С такими причудами окружающей среды у Локи было больше опыта, которым он не замедлил поделится. Железный Человек впитывал новую информацию, как половая тряпка из очень убедительной рекламы лужицы голубой жидкости, тут же выдавал свои предположения и идеи и, кажется, не был в состоянии заткнутся ни на минуту.  
Локи в свою очередь это только раззадоривало. И как-то само собой получилось, что вместо того, чтобы тянуть одеяло на себя, как это обычно бывало, они предлагали друг другу самые сумасбродные решения возможных проблем, шли на компромиссы и на лету сочиняли тактические ходы, лучше всего сочетающие их способности и манеру боя. Это было даже лучше, чем планировать охоту с Тором когда-то давно, когда оба они были еще совсем детьми. К тому же, о тех временах Локи помнил не как часть своей жизни, а скорее сценами из полузабытого фильма, а Старк - с горящими глазами и воодушевленно жестикулирующий - был здесь и сейчас. Только руку протяни. До того так же легко ему было только с Верити, просто потому, что она не должна была каждую секунду выбирать верить или не верить Локи на слово, а значит сам Локи не чувствовал никакой вины ни говоря правду, ни обманывая. Они словно играли друг с другом на интерес, ни чем особо не рискуя. Старк же, как самый настоящий гениальный безумец, решил, что Локи стоит поддержки, внимания и доверия, просто так, без всяких тузов в рукаве и сыворотки правды за пазухой.  
Для разнообразия.  
И, для разнообразия, все сложилось в их пользу. Полуразумный хищник попался в расставленную ловушку и на деле оказался вовсе не таким пугающим, как Сурт, восседающий на троне посреди кипящей лавы, например. В основном из-за отсутствия кипящей лавы, конечно, и потому, что оказался (оказалась или, возможно, оказалось) всего-то трехметровым деревом с зубами. Ерунда какая, успел фыркнуть Старк, взмывая ввысь на полной скорости.  
С Железным Человеком в воздухе Локи почти не пришлось беспокоится о том, что он пропустит одну из летящих в его сторону веток, или что мелкие падальщики, очевидно питавшиеся объедками "дерева" смогут зайти со спины. Эта мысль почти окрыляла и уж точно компенсировала отсутствие нормального оружия и знакомых ветвей Иггдрасиля под рукой.  
Чем-то Старк в своем бело голубом костюме был подобен молниям Тора, разившим врагов на земле и в небе. Он то замирал на секунду, прежде чем ударить, то проносился сквозь ветви, сбивая с толку. Локи же ужом вертелся на земле, сбивая на подлете падальщиков магическими ножами и отбиваясь от веток наскоро сооруженным до того шестом. Меча не хватало, но зато азарта было предостаточно и жалеть ни о чем не хотелось. Особенно когда под удачным ударом с треском ломались ветки и кости.  
Они предусмотрели все. Кроме, естественно, одной незначительно детали.  
Нет, Локи вполне ожидал, что из поверженного врага наружу выплеснется сбивающий с ног поток магии. Именно поэтому он перехватил его до того, как они смогли бы на практике узнать приманила бы магия что-то еще более зубастое, как считал Старк, или завернула бы окружающий пейзаж в еще более залихватскую петлю, как предполагал сам Локи. Навалившаяся сшибающей с ног волной чужая сила почти что размазала его по песку и траве, Локи едва устоял. Старк, мгновенно оказавшийся рядом, подхватил его под руку.  
Локи даже не обратил на это внимание, изучая мутный коричневый туман, окутавший его ладони. Больше всего чужая магия напоминала болотную тину. Он мог бы поклясться, что чувствует на языке грязь и мутную воду. И еще - что тонет.  
\- У тебя есть примерно пятнадцать секунд на то, чтобы придумать маяк, за который я мог бы зацепится. Или мы телепортируемся в груду обломков в открытом космосе и/или желудок космического монстра.  
\- Маяк?  
\- Кровные родственники? Очень важные места? Говорят у тебя теперь есть брат?  
\- Не вариант, брат у нас приемный, ну, то есть я у них приемный, - Старк перехватил пошатнувшегося Локи за талию, - может я просто что-нибудь очень убедительно представлю? Фотографическая память, все дела...  
\- С тем же... успехом... мы можем... прыгать наугад...  
\- Эй, наугад тоже можно, - Старк погладил Локи по голове, наклоняясь ближе, - только не бросай меня в терновый куст, договорились?  
Трикстер зажмурился. Болото, тащившее его на самое дно, казалось гораздо реальнее земли, на которой он стоял или рук, закованных в броню, которые не давали ему упасть, поэтому он представил себе блуждающие огоньки, мерцавшие голубоватым светом энергетических узлов костюма Железного Человека. К этому свету по дороге из чужого голоса, решил он и со всей силой вложил всю топящую его магию в эту мысль.  
Мир вокруг ответил ему мерзким, хлюпающем звуком.  
***  
Локи открыл глаза, подумал секунду изучая незнакомый потолок, и закрыл их обратно.  
Он ненавидел не направленные заклинаниями телепортации. Пусть Миз Америка пробивает в реальности дыры кулаками, у приличных магов есть более изящные способы, после которых не хочется выблевать всего себя наружу. Что бы он еще когда-нибудь...  
\- Ладно, Принцесса, просыпайся и гордись собой - получилось очень даже ничего. Девять баллов из десяти, как минимум.  
\- Спящие принцессы от таких блеклых комплиментов не просыпаются, - совершенно серьезно отозвался Локи, стараясь не улыбаться.  
\- Хорошо, красавица, десять из десяти, - даже не глядя было слышно, что Старк тоже улыбается, - уговорил.  
\- А? - успел только вопросительно выдохнуть Локи, прежде чем его поцеловали. Он тут же распахнул глаза, потому что закончился поцелуй даже быстрее и невиннее, чем в диснеевских мультфильмах.  
\- Теперь банановый и без элементов сексуального насилия, - подмигнул ему Старк, делавший вид, что хмурый убийственный взгляд был адресован вовсе не ему.  
\- Старк! - почему-то, всерьез злится глядя на обезоруживающую улыбку не получалось и вместо вертевшегося на языке Локи поинтересовался - Мы теперь где?  
\- Это одна из баз Мстителей во внешней части солнечной системы. Конкретно эта - возле Юпитера и до конца не восстановлена с тех пор, как Сиф решила провести тут выходные, что в целом нам даже на руку.  
Локи кивнул и сел, теперь уже с интересом оглядывая плохо освещенную комнату. Аварийное освещение, пустая, если не считать ряда коек, комната с герметично закрывающемся шлюзом, вместо двери.  
\- Просто дворец, по сравнению с нашей маленькой, уютной пещеркой.  
\- Да, даже если учитывать, что где-то половина станции была снесена кораблем Бета Рей Билла. И еще треть они разломали сражаясь с зараженной каким-то космическим паразитом Гайей... Зато вид шикарный и, настроив телескопы, мы можем провести наш первый романтический вечер жуя сух.паек и разглядывая нашу маленькую голубую планетку. То есть мою маленькую планетку и, периодически, подсветку от вашего Биврёста. Судя по записям с основного компьютера, ваши бегают на Луну, как подорванные последние пару месяцев. Даже не знаю чем им там намазано...  
\- Мьёльниром, скорее всего, - Локи задумчиво покосился на Старка, а потом зевнул, едва прикрыв рукой рот. - Ничего личного, но я, пожалуй, спать. После магической отдачи - самое то, и, пожалуйста, не буди меня, если только в нас на полной скорости не полетит какой-нибудь другой космический корабль. Или Тор. Головой вперед из него получается довольно не плохой таран.  
Он повернулся к Старку спиной, многозначительно уткнувшись в тонкую подушку лицом и делая вид, что не замечает, как его накрыли еще одним одеялом. Старк же для разнообразия решил промолчать и почти сразу куда-то ушел. Восстанавливать полноценную работу базы или разглядывать землю в телескопы. Не важно, убедительно подумал Локи, подтягивая колени к груди. Все не важно.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава девятая, которой не хватает брюнетов, блондинов, рыжих и прочей классики жанра**

Сухой паек на деле оказался тонкими полосками чего-то плотного и бурого, завернутого в пластиковую вакуумную упаковку. На вкус как курица. Локи с трудом откусил, а вернее оторвал еще кусок, и начал жевать. Как сдохшая своей смертью в прошлом столетии курица. С привкусом какого-то пресного перца.  
Спасибо, что не плесени.  
В другой руке Локи вертел шлем. К сожалению, если верить Старку на слово, база напоминала по герметичности пресловутый сыр, в котором дыр было больше, чем сыра. Интуиция же подсказывала Локи, что использовать привычный набор защитных заклинаний так близко к Мидгарду было бы так же разумно, как Железному Человеку разослать всем Мстителям письма с приглашением на его воскрешения. К тому же, сложно было бы придумать более надежную защиту от симпатической магии, чем безликий белый скафандр. Он избавился, пусть с сожалением, даже от привычной рогатой диадемы.  
Вопреки здравому смыслу, волосы надоедливо лезли в глаза, а голова чесалась. Локи не хотел переставать быть Локи.  
Старк обнаружился в центре управления, где изучал несколько новостных видео одновременно.  
Из стройного ряда вещавших что-то на нескольких языках дикторов в строгих костюмах выбивались только рыжая женщина, явно снятая камерами наблюдения, и летящий в пустоте открытого космоса флот.  
\- Это что, Империя Ши'ар? - уточнил Локи, облокачиваясь на спинку кресла, в котором сидел Старк. - Нарушают старые договоренности. Я бы такого скорее от спартанцев ожидал..  
\- Делегацию делегировали, видимо, - Тони парой движений увеличил изображение боевых кораблей. Судя по всему, флот к Земле приближался внушительный. - Еще одна причина, по которой мы хотели сохранить все в тайне.  
Пока корабли на экране двигались под ними начали тревожно мерцать красные символы - видимо включилась система раннего оповещения.  
\- Могу поспорить, - нарочито легкомысленно заметил трикстер, наклоняясь к самому уху Старка, - что найдется не одна и не две версии меня, которые на твоем месте запаслись бы попкорном и не стали бы никого предупреждать. А говорил, что завязал с геройством.  
\- Эй, это моя система оповещения, она и так работала идеально. Разве что пару патчей поставить и запустить несколько спутников по новой, дело на пятнадцать минут, - под насмешливое фырканье Старк все же уточнил:  
\- Есть там еще парочка людей, из-за которых не хочется давать инопланетным версиям Капитана Америки фору первого удара. По моей планете.  
\- Очень благородно, - бесцветным голосом сообщил Локи, - а что не бросимся на подмогу?  
Старк пожал плечами.  
\- Связь настроить не долго, а вот уговаривать первого попавшегося Мстителя послушать меня, а не собирать группу по поимке... Быстрее будет до Земли своим ходом долететь. Учитывая, что ни одного корабля у нас нет, а на своем ходу в костюме я буду лететь минимум пару десятков лет. Думаешь стоит героически сдохнуть, бросившись на перехват?  
Локи честно попытался прикусить язык и промолчать.  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил он, после нескольких секунд внутренней борьбы и отвернулся.  
\- Могу нарисовать тебе график с объяснением того, почему это плохая идея. И прочитать лекцию. К тому времени, как я закончу, ты как раз отдохнешь и сможешь телепортировать нас на Землю, где мы получим уникальный шанс от всей души пнуть победителей. Тут главное - верно выдержать паузу.  
Он зачем-то посмотрел на свою ладонь, а потом, пожав плечами, совершенно другим тоном добавил:  
\- Может ты хочешь с кем-то связаться? Предупреждать Дума или оторв, с которыми ты бегал малолеткой, поздно уже, но вроде у тебя подружка осталась, так что если ты ее номер помнишь...  
\- И что я ей скажу? - сухо поинтересовался Локи.  
\- Ну, мы с Пеппер обычно делаем вид, что ничего не было. Работает примерно в восьми случаях из десяти, что очень даже не плохо для взаимного понимания.  
\- По сравнению с чем?  
\- С остальными моими... отношениями, - Старк поморщился. - А то некоторые то ведут себя, как маньяки озабоченные, пока с другой ноги не встанут и будто нет тебя. Зато с другими один раз переспишь без особых обязательств, а, оказывается у них уже и брачный контракт и детские имена для первой шестерки придуманы, а ты - мерзавец бессердечный и плевок на лице человечества.  
\- Плейбой и филантроп, - хмыкнул Локи. - Похоже, с женщинами тебе не везет. Или не только с женщинами? Может быть бравый Капитан лютует из-за разбитого сердца?  
\- Откуда это только берется, - буркнул Тони, закатывая глаза, - "бравый капитан" нормально ко мне относился только пока не знал, чья это голова под шлемом. Так нет же, и желтые газетенки, как по часам, и ты туда же!  
\- Брюнеты, блондины и прочая классика жанра, - широко улыбнулся Локи, непонятно почему ужасно довольный. - к тому же, вы всегда так слаженно командуете вместе...  
\- Потому что с Роджерсом очень легко на поле боя, когда перед лицом враг, которого надо бить в лицо. Стоит только врагу чуть потерять четкость, как некоторые вооружаются ИДЕЕЙ и прощаются с остальным миром. И не надо так смотреть - я тоже могу быть уверен в своей правоте, потому что обычно я прав, и не слушать никого. На самом деле, я многих точно таких же самовлюбленных гениев знаю, можешь глаза не закатывать. Только если с тобой не согласен Ричардс, Стрендж или там Пим, так любой из них, включая меня, просто пойдет делать так и то, что считает нужным. Роджерс предпочитает бегать за несогласными и вбивать свое мнение в чужие головы щитом.  
\- Звучит очень похоже на Тора, - сочувственно сообщил Локи и потрепал Старка по волосам.- Одинсона. Надеюсь, новый Тор не такая. А от звонков воздержусь. Скорее всего, он следит за Верити. Я бы следил.  
\- Да, это поднимает старое доброе "хочешь поймать преступника, думай как преступник" на новый уровень. Жаль ты не знаешь, почему и чего он хочет.  
\- Яаа...  
Локи попытался потянуть гласную, но сорвался на какой-то жалкий писк. Не то, чтобы у него в ушах звенели слова старого Локи, Короля Локи или перед глазами все еще стояли показанные ему сцены. Просто что-то комом в горле встало, да так там и застряло.  
\- Я не...  
От слов-колючек, не иначе, даже глаза заслезились. Это было даже паршивее, чем рассказывать про Локи-ребенка, выворачивая себя наизнанку. Он вздохнул поглубже и снова открыл было рот, но Старк поймал его за руку и сжал ладонь, перебивая.  
\- Можешь ничего не говорить. Слова вообще переоценивают. Давай лучше я покажу тебе фокус.  
Старк притянул его к себе, сажая на колени, как маленького ребенка. Экраны послушно замерцали, переключаясь с новостей по его приказу на мешанину из панорамных съемок, графиков и строчками бегущих данных. Локи даже не пытался вникнуть в то, что говорил Железный Человек и что показывали мониторы. Он решал задачки посложнее - как снова спокойно дышать и избавится от мутных пятен перед глазами, например.  
Под звуки чужого голоса у него почти получалось.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава десятая, в которой Тони не вспоминает про свои докторские степени, потому что он не такой доктор**

\- Похоже, у тебя самое настоящее ПТСР, - заметил Старк, когда Локи успокоился наконец и почти задремал.  
\- Да. Что?  
Старк хмыкнул и уточнил:  
\- Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство. Значит с тобой случилось что-то или ты увидел что-то, и после чего ты сильно расстроен. Если в двух словах.  
Локи засмеялся. Смех получился почти всхлипом, словно что-то в трикстере хотело не смеяться, а плакать. Старк сделал вид, что ничего не заметил и продолжил говорить:  
\- Один мой психоаналитик как-то говорил, что долгое время ПТСР считали болезнью исключительно мужчин-солдат. Потому что женщины чувствовать не способны и у них бывают только истерики, вызванные бешенством матки. Человечество во всей красе.  
\- Вызванные чем?  
\- Бешенством сбежавшей матки. Или уползшей. Чушь собачья, но звучит гораздо внушительнее, чем какое-то расстройство.  
\- Неказистая правда блекнет рядом с блеском лжи, - согласился Локи. - Особенно если так... упрощать.  
\- Ничего личного.  
\- Я и не думал, что тебе, или любому другому прославленному герою, эта дрянь лично...  
\- Эй, у меня же был психоаналитик! - перебил Локи Старк. - Правда, после того, как я вернулся с каникул-с-похищением, украшенный всех этой цветомузыкой в груди, он на долго не задержался. Я тогда пытался делать вид, что Железный Человек - это кто-то отдельный от меня, а милый доктор так тщательно искал во мне психозы, что нашел что-то в себе сам. По крайней мере без попыток убить меня в знак благодарности.  
Локи наморщил нос, потянулся. Словно только что заметил, что сидит практически на коленях у Старка и, решительно развернувшись, уселся прямо на приборную доску. Для пущего эффекта он уперся одной ногой в подлокотник кресла, на котором сидел Железный Человек.  
\- Все равно, получается, прелести ПТСР тебе не знакомы.  
\- Если говорить о панических атаках, как у тебя... Не в этой жизни. А если ими не ограничиваться, то вы ходит ты не так уникален, как хотелось бы. За других "героических героев", я говорить не могу, конечно, но бывало накатывало что-то и казалось, что весь мир - сплошной статический шум. Ничего нет, ни внутри, ни снаружи. Дышать не получалось.  
Взгляд у Старка стал, под стать словам, пустым и отдаленным. Локи же наоборот с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не заерзать на месте от странной смеси любопытства, заинтересованности и - неожиданно для себя самого - сочувствия. Он поймал себя на мысли, что боится пропустить малейшую деталь. То, как чуть заметнее стали усталые складки возле глаз, как тот почти зло трет ладонями лицо и едва заметно горбится, прежде чем выдохнуть и выпрямится.  
\- Прямо как на собрании анонимных алкоголиков. Меня зовут Энтони Эдвард Старк и жизнь плейбоя и филантропа, спасающего сопротивляющийся мир - это не вам не фунт изюма.  
\- Но ты все еще тут, - отозвался Локи.  
\- Я упрямый. Неунывающий, может быть. К счастью, когда тебя пытаются убить, особо не до рефлексии.  
\- Всегда найдется время для рефлексии, - не согласился трикстер, - особенно когда ты себя чувствуешь, как матрешка наоборот.  
\- Что это за хрень вообще? - уточнил Старк. Локи удивленно уставился на него, достаточно выразительно, чтобы услышать продолжение - слово какое-то дурацкое - "matreshka". Из прошлого тысячелетия, видимо.  
\- Это игрушка. Кукла, внутри которой кукла поменьше, внутри которой кукла поменьше и на сколько хватит умения автора, - Локи пожал плечами. - Только их не нужно ломать, чтобы достать одну из другой. А меня надо. Иногда я думаю...  
\- Может уже сломаться, да? Гори оно все огнем, и ты им ничего не обещал. Просто сдастся и умереть, тем более, что никто не будет знать наверняка сдался ты или тебя победили.  
Старк замолчал. На Локи он даже не смотрел, но тот все равно отвернулся. В этом было что-то шекспировское. Наверное. Свежая постановка - датское королевство на луне юпитера. В конце все умерли.  
\- Когда я о таком думаю, - внезапно продолжил Старк, - я всегда вспоминаю себя маленького. И тот мелкий шкет не тем хотел стать, когда вырастет. Не сдавшимся, по крайней мере точно. Мне всегда перед ним стыдно и приходится... вставать. Делать что-то. Быть кем-то. Смотреть в, мать его, светлое будущее. Звучит, наверняка, на редкость занудно.  
\- Нет! - Локи резко обернулся, так изящно, что чуть не свалился на пол, запутавшись в собственных конечностях. И добавил, чуть тише, - вовсе нет. Ты выбрал самого строгого судью и самого милосердного, наверное. Жаль, у меня никого такого нет.  
\- Можешь одолжить маленького Тони, - Старк улыбнулся. - Он хорош тем, что очень милый. И не сможет пнуть тебя в самый не подходящий момент. Я бы мог еще предложить Пеппер, но с ней сложно, когда дело касается этических вопросов, моральных проблем и сомнительных дорожек ко всеобщему благу. И у нее снова есть Рескью, что может вылиться в переломы и тяжелые травмы.  
От неожиданности Локи часто заморгал, но все же улыбка все равно невольно заиграла на губах.  
\- Такой дар требует ответного подарка, но мне же нечего тебе предложить. Разве что...  
\- Эй, еще одно предложение воплотить в жизнь парочку моих сексуальных фантазий и я решу, что тебе нравлюсь, - засмеялся Старк, перебивая. - А ты даже по имени меня не называешь.  
\- Все может случится, - Локи выдержал паузу и добавил, - Тони...  
Он сделал все возможное, чтобы это прозвучала как шутка. Лукавая улыбка, немного слишком картинный жест и попытка наклонится как можно ближе, кому как не Локи, вечному обманщику, знать, как превратить настоящее, в ложное. Но что-то, не вышло, или он потерял способность лгать не только на словах. А может быть просто глаза у Старка были слишком серьезными. В неловкой тишине обрывки шутки повисли, как обломки корабля в невесомости и Локи почувствовал, что предательски краснеет. И не может не смотреть на то, как Старк. Как Тони едва заметным движением облизывает губы. И...  
\- Ну и картинка, прямо не знаю, в гей-порно или на обложку любовного романа, - прервал их новый голос, - пожалуй, нужно внести новую ноту в эту мелодию!  
Нота эта оказалась возмущенно-испуганным женским криком.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава одиннадцатая, в которой сильно не хватает сильной героини женского пола**

\- Верити! - выдохнул Локи, на секунду подумав, что вот именно из-за таких моментов становится героем ему совершенно не хотелось.  
\- Ну что за пережиток прошлого, - фыркнул Старк, показательно медленно разворачиваясь и поднимая руки. Угрожающе.  
Верити задергалась в цепких руках старого Локи. Не для того она кричала на одного из немногих своих друзей, о чем уже три раза успела пожалеть, чтобы потом оказаться в роли отвлекающего маневра и слабого места одновременно. И, что самое обидное, она даже не была принцессой. Зато в перспективе вполне могла стать трупом. Судя по тому, что глаза единственного в комнате признанного героя смотрели на нее совершенно не ободряюще. И что там за история была с выходками Старка в Сан-Франциско.  
\- А что еще остается, когда более изящные варианты себя не оправдывают, - не удержался от возможности начать монолог Локи у нее за спиной. - Один герой с вывернутой на изнанку моралью. Почему же моя юная и еще наивная версия не рыдает от разбитого сердца в темном углу? Неужели наша Аленькая Ведьмочка тебе все плейбойство заодно отбила, так не вовремя?  
Пока "более молодая и наивная" версия возмущенно таращила глаза, Старк насмешливо скривился.  
\- Этот неловкий момент, когда что-то идет не по твоему плану, а за столько тысяч лет ты еще к этому не привык, - холодно уточнил Железный Человек. - Девочку для антуража приволок, или проверить на сколько человеческое тело смягчает удар репульсора на полной мощности? Могу подсказать - разница почти не заметна.  
\- Вот за эти сложности тебя никто и не любит, - скорчив страдающую рожу сообщил Локи, едва заметно поворачиваясь и все же прикрываясь девушкой. - Сам такой и на других щедро рассыпаешься. Нужно было просто припасть к какой-нибудь светловолосой и незамысловатой груди. О времена, о нравы, все забыли о благородной симметрии и поэтике.  
Маневр был не из сложных, что-то на уровне начинающих уличных фокусников - отвлеки внимание, заговори, свободной рукой достань туза из рукава. Или, как в данном случае, хитро сплетенное заранее заклинание. Тоже по своему туз, даже изящней базуки.  
К тому же, распутать и так уже державшееся на честном слове заклинание - детская забава.  
Почти сразу Старк схватился за голову, скрючился и стал обтекать. Серебряный костюм буквально крупными каплями стекал на пол в замечательную блестящую лужу, куда неудавшийся, в общем-то злодей и рухнул на колени. И вишенкой на торте - беспомощно сжимающий кулаки сопляк. Локи не удержался и облизнулся, прежде чем со смехом оскалится.  
\- Жалкие смертные - первое, от чего нужно избавляться, - почти ласково сообщил он. И, совершенно бездарно, совершенно упустил тот момент, когда серебристая жижа, вопреки законам физики, бесшумно, но очень быстро потекла в его сторону.  
Что-то неладное Локи заподозрил только когда понял, что Старк не просто схватился за голову, а щурится на него сквозь пальцы. Он успел дернутся даже, но костюм уже обвился вокруг Верити, закрывая девушку панцирем, вскинул руку в привычном жесте и выстрелил. Заряд пришелся прямиком в солнечное сплетение, ожидаемо не смог пробить насквозь "божественное тело" и отбросил Локи в сторону. Костюм отдачу поглотил, со стороны было только заметно как ушел назад локоть, а старый Локи отлетел настолько энергично, что проломил стену.  
Костюм, все еще с Верити внутри, подлетел к деловито поднимающемуся с колен Старку, вытряхнул девушку из себя и вернулся на свое законное место.  
\- Тони? - вопросительно выдохнул Локи, оставшийся с ними.  
\- Я же говорил тебе, что сначала выживаем, потом мучительно рефлексируем. А не наоборот, - Старк поморщился.  
\- Что вообще тут творится? - возмущенно поинтересовалась Верити, старательно переводя возмущенный взгляд с одного мужчины на другого.  
\- Хрень какая-то, - честно отозвался Тони, пихнув Локи в бок. - И я думаю, самое время нам разделится на героев и нормальных людей, чтобы хоть как-то уравновесить это дело.  
\- Что?..  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя тут бросил? - развил Локи мысль Верити.  
\- Геройство для чайников: сомневаешься - спасай подружку, - кивнул Тони. И под два совершенно одинаково возмущенных взгляда уточнил - спасай бесполезные не боевые единицы любого пола, которые могут быть использованы в бою в качестве помехи. Это звучит гораздо обиднее, но по лицу я получал за оба варианта.  
\- И поделом! - Верити скрестила руки на груди. - Почему ты вообще думаешь, что у тебя больше шансов без нас? Я уже помогала Локи!  
\- Потому что у меня есть костюм и опыт, а у тебя только дурное настроение? - Старк пожал плечами, - Ничего личного, детка. Поднимешь молот Тора - приходи. Или, еще лучше, найди полезное занятие.  
Он бросил многозначительный взгляд в сторону Локи, прежде чем закрыть шлем и, поднявшись в воздух, полететь в к пролому в стене, откуда уже доносился грохот ломаемой мебели. Похоже, старый Локи был не слишком-то рад.  
Верити посмотрела на своего друга.  
\- Слушай, я могу спрятаться в какой-нибудь чулан и...  
\- И тебя даже не придется искать, потому что обрушится именно та стена, за которой ты будешь стоять. Не волнуйся, чем бы эта история не закончилась, Локи не причинит тебе вреда.  
Трикстер положил руку ей на плечо и на одном выдохе произнес заклинание телепортации.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава двенадцатая, в которой небо голубое не насмотрится на море голубое ******  
  
Локи, почему-то, ждал, что их прибытие осветит и озвучит тревожно и агрессивно мигающая алым сигнализация. Или, на случай, если сигнализация Старка была удобно-беззвучной, что идеальный порядок чистых линий помещений верхних этажей его - или кому там он оставил все свое имущество - башни будет нарушен легким смятением и тем чувством смутного беспокойства, которое бывает, когда тебя взяли на прицел глаза спрятанных камер.  
Но его ждало некоторое разочарование.  
Комната, в которую они переместились была совершенно пуста. За окнами от потолка до пола приветливо голубело спокойное море и спокойное небо Сан-Франциско. Кажется.  
\- Локи? - немного неуверенно позвала его Верити.  
Трикстер моргнул, прежде чем убедительно ей улыбнутся.  
\- Ну ты же не думала, что я телепортирую нас к Думу?  
В награду ему достался чувствительный - будь от человеком - удар локтем в бок. Но девушка заметно взбодрилась и даже сделала несколько шагов в сторону окна, чтобы лучше видеть раскинувшийся вокруг башни город. Но все равно они оба заметно вздрогнули, когда нежно звякнул лифт, раскрывая свои двери.  
Сосредоточенно чеканя шаг к ним подошла рыжая женщина в строгом деловом костюме. Локи не мог бы вспомнить когда в последний раз видел Вирджинию Пеппер Потс во плоти, но что-то в суровом взгляде и решительно сжатых губах было неуловимо знакомым. За ее спиной топтался какой-то нескладный подросток, совершенно не уместно смотрящийся рядом со всеми ними.  
\- Чем обязана? - не размениваясь на прелюдии поинтересовалась Пеппер. - Башня Мстителей, на сколько я помню, в другом штате.  
\- Банально, возможно, но леди Верити нужна защита, а мне недавно сказали, что лучше всего искать ее сейчас у вас, мисс Потс. Раз уж все Мстители... заняты другим.  
Пеппер хмыкнула, бросила один быстрый взгляд на девушку у окна, словно за секунду оценивая все, начиная с татуировок на руках и заканчивая маркой кроссовок, прежде чем снова продолжила холодно изучать трикстера.  
\- Кто-то посоветовал тебе спрятать под моей защитой, - Пеппер качнула головой, словно подбирая слова, - допустим одну ни в чем не замешанную девушку. Звучит не слишком убедительно, не сомневаюсь, со второй попытки у тебя получится лучше, Локи.  
Трикстер поморщился.  
\- Верити, к сожалению, замешена со мной, что гораздо фатальнее банальных хитрых планов. В которых нет особого смысла... учитывая чем заняты Мстители. И все же, когда об услуге просит Бог Лжи, оказать ее может только воистину благородное создание, которое поставит безопасность невинного выше всего остального. Поэтому я здесь.  
\- Боюсь предположить, кто подкинул тебе такую блестящую идею, - Пеппер вздохнула. - И странно, что Тони сам не появился. С ним все в порядке?  
\- Все зависит от того, насколько хорошо у него получается побеждать полубезумный и почти всесильных колдунов, - отозвался Локи, почти не жалея о том, что ложь все еще ему не давалась.  
Выражение лица Пеппер почти не изменилось.  
\- Практика есть. И этот его жуткий костюм набит защитой от магии, как никакой другой. Кроме непосредственно Марк-Темплар, который он начал до того, как нанести визит к Малекиту. Тогда они с Шивон решили, что холодное железо будет надежнее. Вполне возможно, рабочий прототип был в его Оружейной.  
Локи отрицательно мотнул головой. Мрачное спокойствие Пеппер его совсем не утешало и на языке вертелись вопросы. Например что это за Шивон такая и какие дела у Тони были с Малекитом, но вряд ли у них было время для долгих историй.  
\- Джейми, почему бы тебе не проводить нашу гостью на нижние этажи? - Пеппер улыбнулась все еще торчавшему у лифта парню. - Покажешь ей что-нибудь интересное из нашей небольшой коллекции, а потом комнаты для гостей. Хорошо?  
Тот кивнул, но с место не сдвинулся, даже когда Верили помахала ему рукой.  
\- Теперь вместо мага из Асгарда меня будет сторожить пацан на пять лет меня младше? - поинтересовалась она.  
\- Лучшая автоматизированная охранная система на этом полушарии, небольшая армия автономных облегченных костюмов, несколько разнообразных глушащих магию защитных полей и компания юной версии Халка, - насмешливо перечислила Пеппер, с занятной смесью гордости и горечи в голосе. - Можешь, конечно, попробовать свои шансы с Думом. Но, говорят, сейчас у него тоже другое на уме.  
\- Какие нынче ненадежные супер-злодеи пошли, - пробормотала Верити, прежде чем дернуть Локи за рукав в знак прощания и решительно направится к лифту.  
Пеппер и Локи смотрели ей вслед, пока двери лифта не закрылись.  
\- Тони в самом деле сказал тебе, что мне можно доверять? - уточнила Пеппер после достаточно продолжительного молчания.  
\- Не такими словами, - отозвался Локи, даже не глядя на нее. - И не когда речь идет о радикальных технических революциях, но в определенных случаях - несомненно. Спасительница. Скорее странно, что ты ему еще доверяешь.  
\- Мы друзья, - Пеппер пожала плечами. - Может быть иногда я с ним не соглашаюсь, а иногда он творит страшные вещи, словно не в себе. Но когда у этого великовозрастного оболтуса будут проблемы, я буду рядом.  
\- Справедливости ради, он в самом деле был немного не в себе...  
\- Справедливости ради, это - просто оправдание, разумеется. Доказательств у меня не было. В этот раз я была права, в другой раз просто реальность не совпала с ожиданием, в третий - он притворялся для чего-то. Главное, как мы будем себя вести, когда все закончится. Я не хотела бы его потерять, - Пеппер поджала губы, прежде чем задумчиво посмотреть на Локи, - пусть я сама это говорю, но таких друзей у Тони не много. Я даже радовалась в начале, когда он перестал цепляться за мнения других Мстителей. Таким людям, как Тони, чужая мораль слишком в тягость. По крайней мере у него есть, кому эти нервные срывы расхлебывать.  
\- Ему повезло, - Локи рассеяно улыбнулся. - А теперь, когда заклинание больше не действует, все забудут о том, что он натворил. Тор ничего не помнит, большая часть выходок других героев даже не попала в газеты.  
\- Осталось только пережить твоего безумного мага, - Пеппер нахмурилась. - Я бы предпочла не оставлять его одного.  
Локи хмыкнул. По крайней мере в Мидгаре магические резервы восстанавливать было гораздо проще и вновь облачится в привычные уже доспехи и плащ почти не стоило никаких усилий.  
\- Я и не оставлю, - пообещал он, прежде чем исчезнуть.


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава тринадцатая, в которой все заканчивается в лучших традициях**

База была похожа на поле боя.  
Откровенно говоря, следы разрухи и непотребства за собой не убрала еще Сиф. Было бы очень наивно ждать, что гордые сыны и дочери Асгарда начнут убирать за собой, но все равно немного обидно. Зато теперь... склочная версия Локи не скупилась на магические атаки - начиная с банальных огненных шаров и заканчивая облаком бабочек, которые взрывались от соприкосновения с чем угодно.  
Но все же на стороне Старка было несколько преимуществ. Начиная с того, что в отличии от Локи - еще одно доказательство того, что этот был какой-то другой версией Локи, которого Тони про себя уже окрестил своим - он прекрасно разбирался в расположении комнат, знал где и как можно было активировать средства защиты, а где внезапно не было стены.  
Судя по самым примерным подсчетам, до полного разрушения базы у них было еще часов пять. Понять, кто выдохнется первым было сложнее - раны заживали на них с нечеловеческой скоростью, а значит Локи выглядел немного опаленным, как в прочем и Старк.  
\- Ты не сможешь прятаться от меня вечно, мой маленький упрямый смертный! - напевно пообещал Локи. Судя по данным сенсоров - из шести разных мест одновременно.  
Железный человек проглотил ответную остроту, вместо этого активировав противопожарную систему. Трех из шести возможных Локи залило довольно агрессивной ледяной смесью, еще двое поймали собой самонаводящиеся ракеты. Последний победно рассмеялся, посылая в Старка магическое копье, которое насквозь пронзила очень качественную трехмерную голограмму и пробило очередную стену.  
\- Надеюсь, я озвучу не слишком часто повторяющуюся мысль, - заметил Старк из всех еще работающих динамиков станции одновременно - но когда же ты сдохнешь, наконец?  
\- Я живу для того, чтобы разочаровывать, - отозвался Локи. Его голос эхом пронесся по полуразрушенным коридорам.  
\- Тут и не поспоришь, - вздохнул Старк, на этот раз предусмотрительно сам себе, убрав весь внешний звук. Он все не мог решить будет ли продолжение банкета на открытом поле снаружи или даже просто на обломках больше на пользу ему или Локи. Стоит ли заблокировать и подорвать левое крыло, или можно еще побегать.  
\- Заходи на огонек, сказал мухе паучок, - тем временем ласково заливался полубезумный полубог. Тут же предсказуемо потянуло паленым.  
Старк решил не мелочится и подлить в огонь условного масла. Вместе с пучком ракет.  
\- Это ты к тому, что у тебя ноги волосатые, мой маленький йети?  
\- Стоит на пять минут отбежать на землю, и ты уже флиртуешь с другим Богом Лжи? - обиженно поинтересовался у него рядом с ухом знакомый голос.  
Каким-то чудом, Тони не разрядил в его лицо репульсор.  
\- Ты для меня - единственный, - пообещал он Локи. - Я как раз над этим работаю.  
\- Ну вот, ты что, отказываешься от своего героического геройства в самый неподходящий момент? - скорбно поинтересовался старый Локи, мгновенно оказавшийся рядом. Очевидно, его определение положения по голосу работало лучше аналога в костюме-симбионте.  
И, конечно, из-за его Локи рядом, резко отступить тоже не вышло, очередной магический заряд - в этот раз похожий на сгусток лиловой плазмы - сорвался с ладоней гостя из будущего быстрее, чем тот договорил. И разбился о отливающий зеленью барьер.  
Небольшой паузы, во время которой одно заклинание с искрами и звоном отменило другое, хватило на то, чтобы зарядить почти на полную и выпустить почти максимальный заряд из центрального репульсора.  
\- Сильный, но легкий, - заметил Старк, поднимаясь и протягивая Локи руку. - Кавалерия прибыла?  
Тот только сосредоточенно сжал кулак, собирая энергию для очередного удара. На самом деле, совсем не обязательно было убивать эту версию его, просто отправить в будущее и твердо решить не становится таким. Еще бы придумать как.  
\- Эй, Локи-Доки, - прервал ход его мыслей Тони, - раз уж ты вернулся, будем действовать сообща? Скорее всего, я могу вполне убедительно изобразить Тора.  
\- Знаешь, без молотка подходящего размера - совсем не то, - отозвался Локи. - К тому же, не все проблемы можно решить долбанув по ним со всех сил.  
\- У тебя есть идея получше? - Старк даже убрал шлем. - Я весь внимание.  
\- Это история, которая началась с Локи и должна закончится Локи, - он посмотрел в ту сторону, где из пролома в стене было уже заметно отблески магии старого Локи, - Что-то вроде законов вселенской гармонии и поиска себя.  
Почти виновато улыбнувшись он поцеловал лоб нахмурившегося Старка и подмигнул.  
\- Вон он - тот, кем я не хочу стать, когда вырасту. И в этом ты мне уже помог.  
\- Удачи? - не стал спорить Тони, - Если справишься - с меня ужин в шикарном ресторане. Или кофе в какой-нибудь идиотски дорогой новомодной кофейне.  
\- По пицце сидя на верхушке твоей самой высокой башни! - отозвался Локи уже на бегу, уворачиваясь от чужого заклинания.  
По крайней мере, с разлетающимися полами стильного плаща и в ореоле смертоносных заклинаний он точно смотрелся шикарно.  
Он подхватил свою вторую версию в вихрь телепортирующего заклинания особо не думая о месте назначения. Верити была в безопасности под крылышком заботливой и великодушной мисс Потс, а значит нужно было только увести трикстера от Старка. Остальное, как и полагалось в хорошей истории, было вторично.  
Эта мысль оказалась подобна ветру под расправленными крыльями. Впервые за долгое время Локи со смехом бросился в бой.


	14. Chapter 14

**Эпилог**

Было что-то неумолимо притягательное в этом огромном сгустке раскаленного газа. В основном, конечно, гравитация, бессердечная сучка.  
Но и романтический ореол, и мутные пятна, и опаснейшие электромагнитные импульсы, выплевываемые в открытый космос... Тони даже немного жалел, что в основном его интерес к Солнцу проявлялся в ленивой разработке солнечных батарей - репульсорные реакторы лучше - и создание одной единственной машине глобального уничтожения всего.  
Одноразовой, просто потому, что пусть лучше никто не оценит его гений, но и повторить не смогут.  
Тони вдохнул поглубже, ввел последние команды в автопилот и закрыл глаза, готовый в любой момент почувствовать обжигающие объятья главной звезды в его жизни.  
Вместо этого он почувствовал чужие руки, прохладное дыхание и осуждающее:  
\- Куда это ты собрался, когда еще должен мне пиццу?  
Знакомый уже вихрь телепортации уместился как раз между задиристым вопросом и не менее задиристым ответом:  
\- Я снова геройствую, это вредно для здоровья.  
Они оказались - не много не мало - на какой-то крыше и Локи на секунду перехватил его крепче, не давая соскользнуть вниз от неожиданности. Город под ними подмигивал радугой ночных огней, окутанный ночью и напускным спокойствием. Солнце и феерверки космического сражения остались в небе с другой стороны Земли.  
\- Геройствует он. Сложно было подождать пока я вернусь тебя спасти с горящих развалин весь в белом? Ну, в черном и зеленом.  
\- Я подождал пару часов. Потом прилетел шатл, который пристала Пеппер. Она успела посадить на тебя пару жучков, я даже не знаю гордится ей или разочаровываться в тебе. Потом я подождал еще немного и стало понятно, что без меня Землю размажут, как арахисовое масло по свежей булке.  
Локи несильно дернул его за волосы.  
\- А как же маленький Тони и никаких самоубийств?  
\- Бывают исключения, - Старк пожал плечами, а потом обезоруживающе улыбнулся, - не то, чтобы я надеялся, что меня спасет мой героический Бог Лжи.  
\- Я тебе не верю, - тихо отозвался Локи, садясь рядом и свешивая ноги с края крыши. - Никто в здравом уме на меня не понадеется.  
Тони взял его за руку, сжал ладонь, а потом осторожно и легко поцеловал костяшки пальцев.  
\- Не вижу тут никого в здравом уме, моя дорогая Алиса.  
Локи обиженно надулся.  
\- Наколдую тебе кошачьи уши к дурацкой улыбке - будешь знать.  
\- Вряд ли. Горбатого могила исправит, как говорится, а если верить некоторым - со мной и это не срабатывает. А раз уж теперь ты планируешь меня спасать... Я, пожалуй, согласен изображать невинную жертву по понедельникам и пятницам. При условии, что мне для геройства останутся вторники и четверги.  
\- О?  
\- Будем меняться, как взрослые люди, - подтвердил Тони, легко толкая трикстера плечом. - И выводить из себя окружающих. У нас это хорошо получается.  
\- Я подумаю, - гордо вскинулся Локи, глядя прямо перед собой, словно горизонт внезапно стал самой интересной на планете воображаемой линией. - Нам сначала нужно будет обсудить несколько ключевых моментов в этой договоренности. Иначе я ухожу.  
\- Уходишь? - переспросил Старк.  
\- На стезю зла. В случае если мои героические порывы не будут по достоинству вознаграждены, разумеется, - на секунду Локи совершенно по лисьи скосил глаза в сторону Тони, чем немного смазал общий пафос своей небольшой речи. Но Старк, подыгрывая, только удивленно распахнул глаза, дожидаясь решительного уточнения со стороны трикстера:  
\- Поцелуями. Они должны быть вознаграждены поцелуями.  
\- По одному за каждое геройство? - уточнил Тони с улыбкой.  
\- Поцелуев должно быть больше, - уверенно отрезал Локи, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. - Я специально повзрослел на несколько лет, чтобы тебе было спокойнее. Меня больше не пустят бегать с Юными Мстителями и к Убегашкам можно не соваться. Такая жертва должна быть вознаграждена. Неме...  
Он не договорил. Очень сложно целоваться и говорить одновременно.  
Уже позже, в обманчиво ласковых лучах восходящего солнца, они все еще целовались, смеялись и не говорили о будущем, изменить которое никогда не поздно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К сожалению, хотя по мнению ворда минимум был соблюден, АО3 считает иначе.  
> Бету мою съел реал, а нужная арка в комиксах началась слишком поздно.  
> Жизнь не совершенна, но спасибо, что все равно прочитали. <3


End file.
